


Soft mornings and pretty boys

by Mcgeek11332



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcgeek11332/pseuds/Mcgeek11332
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo being soft and raising their son. I wrote this so that you could read it as platonic or romantic but please remember Ranboo and Tubbo are 17 and minors. But also, let's normalize friends being soft and cuddling, especially when they are guys. Basically, just fluff with a tiny bit of angst. Set in the Dream SMP. Enjoy and please be kind.Warning: Slight blood mention and people being dead
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Soft mornings and pretty boys

Ranboo slowly blinked his eyes open. He squints as the sun shines on his eyes and turns his head the opposite way. He rested his chin on the top of Tubbo’s head, careful to avoid the stubby horns protruding from the top of said boy. Waking up to Tubbo curled around him wasn’t the most uncommon occurrence, even when they had fallen asleep in their separate beds that lay across from one another in the basement of Tubbo’s house. Between the nightmares and sleepwalking, they woke up together more often than not, needing comfort from the hell they had experienced. 

Ranboo shifted so he was now laying on his side and wrapped his right arm over Tubbo’s waist. He pulled his knees up so they were against the bottom of Tubbo’s feet, him being 6’6 and Tubbo being 5’5 making this easy. Ranboo cuddled his face into Tubbo’s soft hair and slowly began drifting back to sleep. 

\-- 

Ranboo awoke again, still in the same position he had fallen asleep in. He stretched his legs out, wincing at how stiff they were, and rolled over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly sitting up and attempting to shift his way out of bed without waking Tubbo up. Tubbo had been having more and more nightmares recently, and they seemed to revolve mostly around the recent death of Tommy. He had told Ranboo about some of them, during late nights and sleepy conversations after Tubbo had woke up from said nightmares. Tubbo didn’t have to say anything though, Ranboo could tell Tubbo was suffering. Tubbo flinched at the slightest mention of Tommy and, when he wasn’t busy, Tubbo could be found at Tommy’s memorial, the one Tubbo had built himself, playing a music disc and staring out into the sea. Ranboo knew that he needed to go through this, that is part of the grieving process, but he could help but worry for the shorter boy. Losing your brother in arms, your soulmate, the person you loved and wanted to spend your life with is hard. Tommy was Tubbo’s best friend and his brother, Ranboo couldn’t even begin the imagine the pain he was going through. No matter how suspicious Techno was of Tubbo, or what people thought of Ranboo and of their relationship, Ranboo told himself he would be there for Tubbo every step of the way. People could learn to mind their business. 

Ranboo softly approached the ladder and began to climb. He climbed past the ground floor and up into Michael's room. He pulled himself up and closed the hatch behind him. He turned and looked at Michael, who was sitting in the corner behind the bookshelf and playing with a stuffed pig Phil had brought him. When he noticed Ranboo he stood up and ran over to him, calling out “Dada!” as he did so. Seeing the small Piglin made him smile and Ranboo swooped down and hugged the toddler. “Good morning my beloved, did you sleep good?” 

Michael nodded his head and wiggled his way out of Ranboo’s arms, hopping to the floor and grabbing a small piece of paper from his table and running over to Ranboo again. He handed the paper to him and looked up at him expectantly, eyes wide and a huge smile on his face. Ranboo lifted the paper up to his face and grinned, definitely not tearing up at the picture in front of his. It was a family portrait, although crudely drawn and a little messy Ranboo loved it. It showed the three of them, Ranboo, Michael and Tubbo, standing next to what looked like their house. There was a red and yellow blob up in the corner on top of a gray cloud. Confused, Ranboo bent down and said, "This is great Michael, I love it! What's this at the top though?” 

Michael peered quizzically over the paper before smiling and yelling “Unk- Unkle Tommy!” Ranboo smiled, even though the definitely nonexistent tears streaming down his face burned. It was Tommy, looking over them from the clouds. Michael had never met Tommy, but he had heard stories of him. Tubbo and Ranboo making sure that Michael knows who he is, that he was a hero, and that his fathers missed Tommy a lot more than they wanted to say. No matter how much Tommy seemed to dislike Ranboo, Ranboo looked up to him. He leaned down and kissed the top of Michael’s head and hugged him again. 

“Thank you, Michael, I’ll hang it up on the fridge, would you like that?” Michael nodded. 

“Okay, great! Are you ready for breakfast now?” 

Michael jumped and nodded more, heading towards the hatch behind Ranboo. “You know I have to go first, Michael. Give me a second.” 

Ranboo placed the picture in his satchel and opened the hatch climb down and placing his feet on the floor before looking up at Michael. “Alright you can start coming down now.” 

Ranboo thanked whatever god there was that he was so tall, making moving Michael from floor to floor a lot easier, he still needed to change the ladders to stairs though because Michael won't be a small toddler forever, and if Techno is anything to go by, Michael is going to be a big boy. 

Ranboo sat Michael down and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out the photo and used a magnet to hold it there on the fridge. He looked back o Michael for approval who nodded and smiled triumphantly. Ranboo hummed as he began to pull out the ingredients he needed for this morning’s breakfast. Tubbo was the one who knew all the special recipes and was the one who actually knew what he was doing in the kitchen but, recently Ranboo had taken up the cooking and most of the household chores. Ranboo pulled an old cookbook out from the top of the shelf and began to look through it. He found the recipe he was looking for, so he slipped his apron on and began cooking. Michael sat in the corner farthest away from the hatch playing with the small pig he had brought down with him. 

\-- 

Ranboo picked Michael up and put him in his highchair, setting a plate of eggs, pancakes, and a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Michael might have only been three years old, but he ate like crazy, and was growing like crazy too. Maybe it had something to do with the Piglin in him. 

“Stay here Michael, I'm going to go get your Dad, ok?” 

Michael snorted and nodded but continued to eat. Ranboo smiled and started down the ladder toward his and Tubbo’s shared bedroom. He stepped down on the cold stone floor and turned towards his bed, where Tubbo was laying there, a mass of blankets with two stubby horns poking out of a mess of deep brown hair. Ranboo slowly approached the bed. He leaned down and placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. At the touch, Tubbo flinched and turned toward Ranboo. Ranboo looked down at him, rubbing his shoulder gently, smiling at him. Tubbo rubbed his eyes and looked up at Ranboo with a soft smile. “Good morning love, how did you sleep?” 

A soft blush covered Tubbo’s face, and he sat up, stretching his back and shaking off the sleep. “Slept okay, had a nightmare about Tommy though...” 

Ranboo frowned and leaned down to Tubbo, hugging his to his chest and putting his chin on the top of his head. 

“I'm so sorry love.” 

Ranboo didn’t know what else to say, so he didn’t say anything, he just pulled Tubbo closer and hoped he could feel his love towards him through the hug. Tubbo leaned into Ranboo and wrapped his arm around his waist, basking in the warmth and comfort Ranboo provided him. They stayed this wat for a moment before Tubbo pulled back, and Ranboo grabbed his hands and pulled him from the bed. 

“Breakfast is ready, and Michael is awake. Let's go start the day.” 

At the mention of Michael, Tubbo’s eyes lit up and he walked towards the ladder, climbing up with Ranboo following him. Tubbo stopped at the top of the ladder, looking at Michael. When Ranboo got to the top of the ladder he realized why. Michael had somehow managed to get oatmeal and eggs everywhere, including in his hair and on the ceiling. Michael turned to his parents and smiled, like he hadn't just single handedly created a huge mess that would take ages to clean up. Ranboo and Tubbo looked at one another and laughed. Michael laughing with them even if he didn’t know why. 

\-- 

Tommy sat, well floated, in the corner of the kitchen of Tubbo’s house and watched as the kid dubbed Michael through oatmeal and eggs everywhere. It’s not like he could stop him if he wanted to. Tommy just sighed and headed towards the fridge, wanting to look at the picture Ranboo had pinned to it earlier. He looked it over and if his heart had been working it would have skipped a beat. He saw a little scribble of red and yellow up in the corner and knew it was him, alive looking him that is. He looked a tad different now, the only color on him being his red eyes and the blood streaming down his face. He smiled and turned away, looking at the ladder on which Tubbo was climbing up now. 

Tommy watched as Tubbo and Ranboo saw the disaster their child had made, and as they laughed. He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned seeing Wilbur there, watching Tommy. Tommy scowled, saying,” What are you doing here, Wil?” 

“Following you, you disappear every day and I was curious, is this what you do? Watch as everyone moves on from you? That’s a sad, sad afterlife, Tom.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “Go away Wilbur, leave me alone!” 

Wilbur chuckled again and disappeared, leaving Tommy to watch the happy family. He smiled, but the red tears streaming from his eyes showed he was not exactly happy. He disappeared like Wilbur had, leaving the family to enjoy the warm morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! should I write more?


End file.
